random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random facts you may or may not know about Moon Snail
Since Madi, ITV and Allison already did this, I might as well risk this being a bandwagon and try my own hand at it! #His real name is Lucas. #He is Genderfaun. For the uninitiated, Genderfaun is a brand of genderfuidity where the person switches between male and nb genders, but never female. #He originally actually didn't like Pokémon or Plants vs. Zombies. He thought PvZ was another dumb Zombie game upon first seeing ads for it, but got interested when he learned it was made by Popcap. As for Pokémon... Uh... He just hated it for no reason. #When he first used t!fish on Discord, he caught a Dolphin, which was a rare fish. He also caught an Octopus on February 24th, 2018. #His favorite game is Plants vs. Zombies, while his least favorite is Custer's Revenge (If you know what's good for you, you will not google that.) #The first game he ever played was Spyro the Dragon for PS1. Surprisingly, he never played Spyro 2 or Spyro 3 until he was 13. #When he visits McDonalds, he usually get a McChicken with ketchup, a large Blue Powerade, and sometimes chips in for a caramel sundae. #He loves animals, mostly loving cats, dogs, penguins, turtles, lizards, seals, and, of course, snails. #His username comes from an old flash game called "Snailiad". Moon Snail is the main villain of said game. #However, his username on every other website is generally either "Captain Demozan" or rarely "Thepenguinking2". #When Moon Snail first joined, he was only 11. #Moon Snail's first edit was actually an attack on the wiki. He does not consider this his first contribution when discussing his first days on the wiki. #He has autism (Possibly aspergers), anxiety and back pain. #He stays up late way too often. He generally goes to bed at 2 AM Eastern Time, but he once stayed up until 7 AM. #He despises the smell of tuna. #His first Sonic game was Sonic Mega Collection Plus for the PS2. #*This collection was actually the first exposure he had to one of their biggest interests, Puyo Puyo. The collection had Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, an english localization of the first Puyo Puyo game. He sucked at it, but it was still one of his favorite games on the collection. He didn't know that it was a Puyo Puyo localization until he watched a DRMBM review in early 2013. #His first Mario game was Super Mario 64 DS. #His first Pokémon game was SoulSilver. #He has three cats. You can see them here. #Obviously, Zangoose is his favorite Pokémon, but his second favorite is Sylveon, while his least favorite is Qwilfish. #His favorite PvZ1 plant is Cattail, while his least favorite is Gold Magnet. #His favorite PvZ2 plant is Thyme Warp, while his least favorite is Apple Mortar. #His only known allergy is pollen. #He is a game completionist, which means he often strives to fully complete every challenge a game has to offer. #He grew up watching Over the Hedge over 100 times, and likely could recite the entire movie word-for-word with only a few errors. #His least favorite food is lemons. #MS has at least 50 abandoned projects. He has yet to finish even a single one. #He is very, very fond of music. He often hums, has a playlist on Youtube with a bunch of music on it, and likes all genres of music save for Dubstep. His favorite band is TheFatRat, with their song "Unity" being his favorite song of all time. #He was once a pretty heavy Anti-SJW and a dreaded "c e n t r i s t", but he prefers to forget about that. #His least active year on the wiki since his arrival was 2017, making only two edits, only one of which was mainspace. #He's fairly stoic in real life. #Moon Snail's absolute least favorite character in any piece of media ever is Lemongrab. #He really likes Marvel movies. His favorite is Black Panther, with Infinity War as his second favorite. #He wants to be a game developer. #He loves the absolute fucking shit out of Corn Pops. #His favorite Puyo Puyo game is 20th Anniversary, which he wishes was officially localized. #He has a Puyo Puyo AU. And yes, it stars Lemres. How did you know? #His least favorite TV show is Adventure Time. Category:Moon Snail Category:Apple Category:Android Category:Pokemon Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Spyro Category:McDonalds Category:Kongregate Category:Sonic Category:Adventure Time Category:Random Facts Category:Random Works!